Anything Can Happen
by actslikesummer
Summary: Sara and her band have got the opportunity of a life time thanks to her brothers video skills. Her, her band, and her brother are going to travel to London to record an EP, but little does she know her EP is with One Direction! Where in the recording studio, she catches some eyes. Can she keep up or will she break down? Lots to happen!
1. The Start

_Hi! I just want to say, I have never written a fic, so please bear with me! **PLEASE** review it, even if you didnt like it! I just wanna know what people think, honestly(: so enjoy! _

* * *

**Sara:**

Here I am. In the back of a stage, watching some interviewer I had never met. I was asked to attend this pop music festival. It was a hell of a long drive from Manchester to London to come to but it was an opportunity. See, my brother, or best friend wants to go into film, but is in politics with me in university. So he uses his talents to help me make quality videos on YouTube of me singing. It his idea first anyways. The videos don't get many views, only around 5,000 to 8,000 never more. But apparently this guy found me and asked me to come perform and do an interview at the festival, and is allowing me to stay here in London for 3 weeks to record a EP. So here I was.

"Ladies and gents give it up for Sara James!" the interview said. I walked out onto the actual stage.

"Hi" I said quietly. The tension of the crowd was actually so frightening. Right now I want to run away, away from all these people who didnt even care what I was doing. I looked at the crowd looking for Rory, my best friend who films the videos. I was lost in looking when the interviewer finally said "Don't be nervous we all love you! Come on sit down!" he was an excited guy. He gestured the seat next to him for me to sit. "So, you've come here from where?"

"Manchester" I said slowly into the mic. Where is Rory? He said he'd be in the front row.

"But your accent! You're American!" he said

"I moved here a while back. I'm originally from New York." I said. I tried to talk faster but slow so everyone could understand me.

"That's really interesting! Now, your songs, your songs are amazing! Let's bring out a clip!" he said, and all the sudden the giant screen behind us lit up and there I was.

_"I feel like the world is crumbling in your hands. _

_The way you tell me Im a failure, but you dont give damn. _

_You cant honestly expect me to stick around. _

_I chose my own path and Im heading outta town. _

_Going my own way. _

_Away from you. "_

I sang. I played the chords. I looked at myself. Wow, I look stupid.

"Some powerful words." the interview said

"I don't know. There's been more powerful." I said. Which caused the crowd to laugh.

"Now, you also do covers, which are a bit different. Roll the clip!" he said. He was one excited guy. He changed topics fast too.

There I was again but with Tyler, Chris, and Will, guys I practice with. Tyler played drums, Chris played bass, and and Will played guitar with me. Will and I were really good friends. It was like the three musketeers, Will, Rory, and I. Will and I were both from New York. We were both from Long Island. Will was rich though, from the Hampton's. He is also originally british, he moved with his family to live with his ill grandma. We were playing a Arctic Monkeys song, I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor. I liked this video. At the end I grab Rory and start playing guitar to him. I also didn't look half bad, I wore my Pink Floyd shirt and jeans and my black Keds because I was too cheap to buy vans. Rory's family adopted me, he was my best friend when I moved here and his family welcomed me with open arms adopting me. They treat me like their daughter. Always reminding me they love me equal to Rory and even more. They made me feel special. Something I never had been treated like before.

"Now do you typically listen to that music more often?" the guy asked

"I guess so." I replied

"So then how do you feel about pop music. Let's say for example One Direction?" he asked

"I don't mind it, it's catchy and nice. I respect One Direction, but I don't really listen to them that much. I know one song. I don't really know, I think pops great but nothing is better than a kick ass guitar, and an awesome bass line and drums." I said. That's when I saw Rory. He was waving like crazy in his blue tank top. I smiled and relaxed a bit.

"So you don't really like One D?" he asked

"Their music isn't my type I guess. But the guys are cute!" I said trying to fit a good word about them. I smiled.

"Well that's good that you think they're cute because they're here with us today! They wanted to meet you!" he exclaimed.

"What?" was all I could say before the five stunning boys, who were One Direction appeared on stage.

**Rory:**

I saw Sara sitting awkwardly on stage. Dazed. Well I wouldn't blame her all of this happened fast, we never expected all 5 of us to be asked to come here. The guys were behind me too. Sara is my best friend and my adopted sister. We look alike too so no one would notice the difference. We both had green eyes (Sara's were bright mine were dark) we both had light brown hair, and the same face shape. People say the same nose too. I'm Greek though and Sara is Egyptian. Sara left her family and came to university here. She had no one so I let her stay at my house. My parents loved her. I loved her. We decided to adopt her before she turned 18 in August. She looked at me and smiled. I had been waving trying to get her attention. I looked at my phone and texted our mom.

_We're at the festival. Were doing great! Love you! _

I wasn't really listening till she said One Direction was cute. I started laughing. Sara hated their music. She hates most pop music unless she's partying or something. All the sudden the excited interviewer said "Well that's good that you think they're cute because they're here with us today! They wanted to meet you!" Chris and I looked at each other and burst into laughter causing some little girls near us to give us dirty looks. I just noticed most of the people attending were young girls. There were shit tons of them though. We looked at Sara who's face expression was in awe. This caused all of us to laugh and laugh harder. Everyone was cheering for the guys who had come on stage. We decided to be assholes and cheer loud and obnoxiously. Sara smirked and narrowed her eyes at us. Apparently the interviewer noticed because he then said "Do you know those guys? Looks like you got some big fans!"

"Those are my friends, one of them does our videos and the others are in the band." she said

"I'm your brother!" I yelled

"He says he's your brother!" the interviewer explained. This dude needs to calm down. I noticed the guys were just staring at the whole thing, amused.

"He is my brother too." she said giving a loud sigh to us.

"Why don't they come on up here an join you!" he said and he gestured for us to come up. We all cheered and made stupid noises. Sara looked at us. She started laughing.

"Hello. We're One Direction." one of the guys said. He was in a suit with a bow tie. He has curly hair and green eyes. He look like he was 13.

"Hi! I'm Sara! This is Rory, Chris, Will and Tyler." Sara said putting out her hand to shake. We all stood there and said hellos and shook their hands.

Will put his arm around Sara's shoulders and patted her head. We were all pretty tall guys. The shortest of us was Tyler who was 5'11, this was always funny because Sara was 5 foot, so we'd tease her about her height.

"So we actually wanted to play a song with you but you brought your band." another one of them said he had slick black hair and brown eyes.

"I never leave the house without the band. It's like leaving without your phone!" she was trying to be nice and bubbly. The guys started laughing. It worked.

"Well would you like to play with us, and then another time your band can too?" one that had brown hair and brown eyes said. He looked innocent.

"Of course. I'd love too." she smiled politely. She looked at us "Go back stage? You guys are insane oh my god."

"Okay meter stick." Chris said. We called her that a lot. She was short, little and skinny like a meter stick and she hated it.

"Okay human frankensteins." she said waving. We went back stage. The interviewer had been talking the whole time to the crowd while we talked and while they chose a song. They sang Whistle by Flo Rida. The guys probably chose that because Sara would never choose that. They changed the rap parts into simple pop parts and Sara sang the chorus of the song. She did pretty amazing. One of guys put his arm around shoulders and started to sing to her. He was blond and wore a white polo and a black cardigan. The crowed went crazy. The guy with slick black hair strayed whistling to her she whistled back to him. He was obviously flirting with her. I didn't even notice but we were all laughing. The interviewer ran up to them after they finished. "Wow! What a performance! Now One D will be back on stage later today! But lets interview Sara!" he was so excited and happy. It was weird and funny. The guys exited the stage and Sara sat on the couch and answered questions.

"She's hot." I heard of them say. It pissed me off when Sara said she was hot. I dont like her in a romantic way. She's my sister, it just creeps me out and I don't even know. The guys came over to me and the guys

"Hi! You must be her brother right? And you must be her band." the innocent looking one said.

"Yeah. What's up?" Tyler said

"She's really talented for such a young girl." one guy with red jeans and brown hair and eyes said.

Chris, Will, Tyler and I started laughing. "Sara is 18." Will said between laughs.

"She looks 16, oh god I'm so sorry." the guy said. this got us to laugh harder

"I told you she looked around our age!" the blond one said.

"Well anyways, we wanted say Hello and introduce ourselves. I'm Liam." said the innocent one switching conversation.

"I'm Zayn." said the guy with the slick black hair.

"I'm Niall!" said the blond one who sounded Irish.

"I'm Harry." said the curly haired one.

"I'm Louis." said the one with the red pants.

"I'm Rory, Sara's brother. This is Tyler, Chris and Will." I said. There was an awkward silence. Right on queue, Sara came off stage. And as expected the first thing she did was yell "Guys! You're such assholes!"

"You're stuck with us." Chris said

"I'm proud of you. You did great." I said. It would calm her down. I said it because i actually am proud of her. She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Rory, your gay is showing." Tyler joked. It hit me that One Direction was still here talking among themselves and checking their phones.

**Niall:**

Sara James. She has bright green eyes that looked as bright and green as grass. She has perfect tan skin. She has medium yet long golden brown hair. She has a perfect smile. She was really short but cute. And then her voice. Her voice was beautiful. She had finished her interview and was hugging her brother. Who looked intimidating. Her brother looked like her. He was a tall muscular guy but not vain popping scary muscular. He has darker green eyes but they were still bright. He was tan like her. They both had straight jaw lines, and the same nose. He looked like the guy who would question her boyfriend. Which makes me scared to know if he heard me say she was hot. They had broke their hug but their arms were around each other. I realised they were probably really close. She was talking to those guys she was in a band with.

"Guys, wait, she's getting asking to do a record with us right? For her EP?" I asked. I heard someone in management say that but didn't know.

"Yeah. Were asking her over dinner tonight." Liam said.

"So who's gonna ask her to dinner first?" Louis said "Not it!" he said, I said it after, then Liam and Zayn said it in unison. "Wait what?" Harry asked

"Go up to her and ask her to dinner. Just her. Dinner with all of us." Liam said.

"Alright." Harry replied. He walked over to Sara and tapped her on the shoulder. He said something to her that made her laugh and then she was walking with him to the other side of the back area.

**Sara:**

I was talking to Tyler and Rory about Max this guy I work with that they keep saying is flirting with me. Fun fact about me, I'm really oblivious. I never notice if a guy flirts with me. That's when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the curly haired green eyed one from 1d, "I don't know if you know my name, but Hello, I'm Harry, and I just wanted to say you did really amazing out there. And I love the Arctic Monkeys, and your bands cover was awesome. And I hope saying this doesn't cause your brother to murder me." he said really fast. I started laughing about the part about Rory.

"I guess I didnt formally introduce myself, I'm Sara! And thank you so much!" I said. "And Rory wont kill you!" I said looking at him. "Yet." I said smiling.

"I was just wondering if youd like to take a walk with me?" he asked. I nodded. We started walking. He led the way. I studied him, he had light brown curly hair, it was cute, and he had a jade green or emerald green colored eyes. He was tall but not tall.

"So, I wanted to ask you," he started "Would you like to go dinner with the band tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. I promised the guys Id go to a club with them, but five hot boys asked me to dinner, and we have 3 weeks to go to a club.

Harry started to grin, it got bigger. "Great! I dont really know what the details are." He reached over the back of his head and looked away. "I lost at not it." he smiled.

"You didn't want to ask me for dinner?" I said and put my hand on my heart.

"Noo, I just feel embarrassed right now, I mean, I don't know you that well and Im asking you to dinner and..." He kept blabbering. It was really cute.

"Its fine! Really, I understand." I said over him. I calmed my voice down. "Should I give you my number? You can text me the details?" he stopped talking and nodded. He gave me his cell phone and I put my number in. I handed it back to him. "Awesome, so its date?" I said, his eyes widened, he smiled a goofy smile, "Yeah." he said

"So you really like the Arctic Monkeys?" I said as we started walking back. He nodded we kept talking till we got back. He was sweet, we talked about music mostly, he listen to some stuff I listened to. He was really cool. When we finally got back to the back stage area where his band and my friends were still there he turned to me, "So I'll see you then? Tonight?" he asked

"Yeah, tonight." I nodded, he hugged me. I was taken in by surprise but hugged him back. We went over to our friends.

I smiled, tonight we going to be good.

* * *

_I know not much happened, but things will happen in the next chapter I promise! **Please** review it! Just tell me honestly what you thought! I dont mind if its bad!_

_Stay Great!_

_-Vron_


	2. I like Music not Thunder

**Sara:**

Me and the guys were in our suite. We had all pitched in along with my parents magic and gotten a great suite at a nice hotel. It was stunning. It had a view, a balcony, a kitchen, a giant living room, 3 rooms, 2 with 2 beds and 1 with one 1 bed. I got the single room since I was the only girl. We were sitting in living room when I got a text.

_We'll pick you up at 8, what hotel are you in? _

_Harry xx _

I texted him back the hotel.

That reminded me I needed to tell the guys. They were talking about a soccer game, when I decided to clear my throat.

"Guys I can't go out with you guys tonight." I said simply.

"Why not?" Will frowned.

"Im going out to dinner with One Direction." I said. I tried to play it cool they guys knew I didn't like their music, so they assumed I didn't like them. Which was false because I think they're really hot, and present themselves well. They're not awful singers, I just don't love pop music on a daily basis. Of course as expected they all started laughing.

"No seriously, why can't you go out?" Chris asked.

"I'm really going to dinner with them. Tonight. At eight. They're picking me up. That's what Harry asked me when we went for a walk." I said. They were still laughing. I got up and started walking towards my room so I'd get ready it was 7 anyways.

"Good luck!" Chris said between laughs.

I went to my suitcase, my mom made me pack everything necessary and not necessary. Which is good right now because my outfits all consist of slutty things ment for partying. I looked at the dresses my mom packed me. My mom had great sense of style, I looked at the dresses. I chose a black body con dress. It had black lace sleeves and a scoop neck. I wore sheer tights. Then put on white pumps. I washed my hair and dried it. I put it in a messy bun letting some the curls fall. I didn't put on makeup because I never really do put on makeup. It's too irritating. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt weird. I was really insecure. I'm really short (exactly 5 foot tall) yet weight little to nothing (107 pounds) yet I still have fat thighs, it was always a bother. I mean I had a small gap but I just felt uncomfortable. I looked at the clock. It was 7:55. I walked outside to the boys.

"Well don't you look a little too dressed up to being going out with guys you don't like." Will said coming up to me. He put his arms around my waist. "How come you never get this dressed up to hangout with me?" he frowned. He smelt like beer. He had obviously been drinking. "You're drunk." I said. I didn't want to deal with a drunk Will. "Don't mind him. He's had a bit too much to drink." Rory said coming up and directing Will to a seat. "You look great. Have fun alright?" Rory said.

I nodded. "Love you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. I was walking in the lobby to go outside when I bumped into a guy wearing a jacket with a hood that covered the top of his head. He was wearing a red polo and a blue cardigan under. "I'm so sorry!" I said while he was rubbing his head. He pulled the hood from above his head, revealing beautiful blue eyes. It was Niall. "It's me! It's so the paps don't notice me." he said. He stopped for a minute and stared at me. Did I look weird or something? I must of dressed up to much. I mean he's wearing a polo for Christ sakes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." he shrugged

"I look alright? Right? Not to fancy?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said tightly. What was up with this guy. He was nice before. Oh god maybe he doesn't like me. But that's ridiculous. He doesnt even know me! Whatever it is I'm gonna find out! "Come on. The guys are waiting." he said.

He waved his hand gesturing for me to follow him, which I did. We got to a limo. He gestured with his hand for me to go first. "Ladies first." he smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I smiled back.

"Hey!" the guys all greeted me.

"You clean up really good." Harry said. He sat next to me.

"Are you saying I didn't dress well to my interview?" I said sarcastically.

"I think you looked really good!" Liam said.

"Thank you!" I said. They were all so nice. Showering my with compliments. They're so sweet. We got by a giant building, which they said is where the restaurant was but we parked down the street so we'd have to walk. But it was a short walk.

"I'm excited for the view." Louis said.

"What floor is the restaurant?" I asked. Louis smirked. He nodded upward. Im confused. "Seriously what floor?" I asked. He smirked.

"You're gonna love this." he said simply then caught up to Harry.

Zayn said something then hit my back gently. I must of heard him wrong because I thought he said the restaurant was on the roof.

"Did you just say the roof? Come on seriously! What floor?" I said. Are they all teasing me?

"Yeah the roof." Liam said. I stopped dead in my tracks, I started to feel a bit light headed. I wanted to turn around and run away. I dont care if Im with people, I cant go up there. I'm deathly afraid of heights. I cant breathe if I go up there.

"Can we go to a different restaurant?" I asked. I knew it sounded rude or disrespectful, but what am I gonna do. I like physically _cant_ go up there. And I cant embarrass myself.

"Why? This ones great! You're gonna love the food." Louis said.

"I think its gonna rain, and maybe thunder? That doesn't sound like a good idea on a roof." I said.

"Trust us its great!" Niall said. All of theme were reluctant on going somewhere else. This is gonna be awful.

Harry came over next to me. He held my hand and squeezed it. Using his free hand he typed on his phone something. All the sudden I heard a ding. I got out my phone with my free hand. It was a text from Harry:

_Dont be scared. Ill be right next to you the whole time! (:_

He squeezed my hand again and smiled. I mouthed out thank you. He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my shoulder bring my close to him. This was a nice thing to do. I liked Harry the most. He had such good manners with girls. I mean they all did, but he just did everything in a different way. He smiled all the time, a perfect smile to be honest.

"You still need to listen to Is This It." I said looking up at him. His eyes looked brighter because of the lights. We were walking really slow and close because the guys were at the door yelling for us to hurry up. Harry waved them off with his free hand.

"Noo, the songs are all the same." he said teasing me.

"But listening to the Arctic Monkeys means you need to listen to The Strokes!" I said

"Is that a law?" he asked he started laughing

"Yes!" I said. Which made him laugh harder. I started laughing too because we sounded so stupid.

"Alright. I'll listen to them." he said

I smiled. "Yes!" I said

"But, only if we hangout and you show me what to listen to." he said

"Deal." I said

"Tomorrow?" he asked he smiled

"I dont know, Ill text you later about it." I smirked.

We finally got to the door where the guys were but there were inside waiting by the elevators.

"Congrats Im 100 guys!" Louis said sarcastically. Harry and I looked at each other. We burst into laughing.

**Niall:**

Harry and Sara came into the building around 5 minutes after us. They were way behind us, Harry had his arm around Sara's shoulders and her head was sorta of leaned into his chest. They came through the door laughing.

"Congrats Im 100 guys!" Louis said. He was complaining about going upstairs since we got inside, but Liam insisted we wait for them. Especially since Sara was our guest and she looked scared about going to the restaurant. Harry and Sara started laughing.

"Come on! Lets get to the restaurant." Liam said. I walked by Sara and Harry. They were talking about music. I really wanted to talk to her to be honest. When I went to get from the hotel she amazing, I couldn't think of what to say to her. I thought of something.

"So Sara, you play guitar right?" I said. Well shit she did, that a stupid question. We had to watch 10 of her videos. She plays guitar.

"Yeah! But Im super basic, I cant play barre chords." she said, looking down. She looked embarrassed. She was so cute.

"Maybe I can teach you one day? You're still really good when we watched all your videos." I said really fast. I was mumbling.

"That would be awesome!" she said as a huge grin appeared on her face. "And thank you!" she took a deep breath. "To be honest, I thought you didn't like me." I frowned. Why would she think that? "Why would you-" I started but got cut off. Now I Can Talk by Two Door Cinema Club started playing. "Wait hold on thats my phone." Sara said as she took out her phone. She looked at it for a second and started smiling. "Hi Jake!" she said. "Jake calm down. Im where? On twitter? And where? Jake thats stupid. Yeah I'm with them but I dont see anyone." she said. "Wait, why do I hear beeps? Are you back at the hospital? Did you ever leave? Oh my god. You have to go? Wait you need to expla-" "Explain." she said taking her phone off her ear. She sighed. "My friend in New York said Im blowing up twitter, and Im on some gossip site because I was seen with you guys." she said.

"What about when you said are you in the hospital?" Harry asked.

"My friend has lung cancer, and it caused him to have heart problems. He said he left the hospital and he was fine., but I guess not? Or maybe he went back?" she looked upset. "Id rather not talk about it. Im sorry." she said. You could see she looked like shit. I didnt want to seem like I was looking, but for the corner of my eye, I saw Harry drop his hand down to her back and start to rub it. She smiled.

"So you excited to see the view?" I asked. Her smile faded. "Not really." she said apathetically.

I don't not like her, but I think she hates me.

**Harry:**

We got to the elevators. Apparently Sara thought Niall didn't like her. Which is ridiculous because its not like he talked about her half the way to get her, and volunteered to get her from inside. I liked Sara too. She was funny, and sweet. She was innocent yet sarcastic. She reminded me Liam when she was innocent. Yet she had her own personality too. She was scared of heights. None of the guys noticed it when they mentioned the restaurant was on the roof, yet she looked like she was going to throw up. I went helped her. Id had my arm around her since then. I don't know if she noticed but her head had been resting on my chest the whole time. We were in the elevators. Sara was looking at her phone, since I was right next to her, I could see what she was doing. She was texting Jake. Then I saw her in a group message, I couldn't tell with who. She then opened up our conversation, she typed something and hit send. Just then my phone vibrated, I was against the wall so everyone heard it. I took out my phone.

_I cant hangout tomorrow! Maybe another day? Id really like that(-:_

"Ladies and gentlemen another female admirer of Harry Styles!" Louis said. "He might have his around you, but hes quiet the ladies man Sara. That was probably for plans for later tonight." Louis teased.

Sara raised her eyebrows, and started to talk, "It was actually for plans for tomorrow rather than later tonight." she smirked. Niall's, Liam's and Lou's mouths dropped. Zayn started laughing

"So you two..." Liam pointed at us. Sara just winked. She started laughing really lightly. She tried to stop by pressing her lips. She looked so adorable.

"Im totally kidding guys, we're not anything!" she said. I kinda felt upset, I don't know why but it bothered. "I got you guys though." She smirked. The guys said stuff to her but I didn't really listen in, I was looking at Sara. Her green eyes were brighter, her smile, her lips that weren't covered in lipstick or lip gloss they just looked smooth and, kissable? Her teeth were perfectly straight and her smile... was perfect. I noticed she had a scar on the side of her neck. It seemed unnoticeable unless you focused on it, it wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. We kept ascending. I realized I still had my arm around her, she sunk into my chest after Liam said something. I closed my eyes, thinking when I was free so me and her could hangout. The elevator dinged.

We went to the restaurant and got seated. Thankfully Sara hadn't looked out the walls, the roof was covered in glass since it rains a lot. The rest of the evening was mainly uneventful. We sat down, ordered food, told Sara the news, she got really excited and said thank you. Then here is where it got different, it began to rain, and lightening and thunder hit. We all looked up. A giant hit of thunder hit the other side of town, we all got up to look, no one else in the restaurant did, but oh well. Sara followed, she looked like a scared puppy. She took one look out the wall and quickly looked away. "Im gonna be right back." she said quickly, and quickly walked away and started running towards the exit. The guys were too busy looking outside to notice except me and Liam. He gestured his head for us to see if she was okay.

We went to the exit. We couldn't find her in the halls near by.

Where is she?

* * *

_I am so sorry this isn't that long, and the ending is sorta bad, I just wrote it up in one night. I have to go to this preparatory class with so much homework and I have 6 hours of work everyday, so Im busy a lot so I'm so so sorry!_

_Anyways, as always **please** review and stuff even if you didn't like it because it means a lot and it tells me I need to work on it._

_Stay great!_

_-Vron_


	3. Lets do nothing together

**Harry:**

Liam and I looked around the halls when Liam got a text from Zayn,

_Where did you guys go?_

Liam quickly texted back,

_We went to look for Sara._

He got a text back seconds later from Zayn

_She's right here?_

Liam sighed in relief. We started walking back. "What was that all about?" he asked

"You didn't notice? She's scared of heights." I said.

"That explains why she wanted to go to another restaurant. She could've just said so." he said

"Who would though?" I said

"True." He replied

We got back to the table. Sara was standing up in front of the table. She was saying something, when we got here I heard her say,

"My brothers on his way now, Im so sorry I cant stay. I'll definitely have to make it up to you guys! Thank you so much for the dinner."

"Wait you're leaving?" Liam said

"Yeah, I ran out because I had to take a call from my brother, but I didn't have service here. And if I didn't answer he wouldn't be really lost." she said smiling. You could tell it was sort of forced.

"Bye guys!" she came over and hugged Liam. "Thank you for taking me out." She hugged me next, "Thank you." she said softly near my ear. She broke away quicker than I expected. Everything happened really fast and rushed. She said another goodbye to the guys, she hugged them all. She quickly walked out and was on her way. After that we finished our dinner talked a bit.

**Sara:**

I'm not only afraid of heights but also thunder and lightening. So both combined and I was about to die. We were all looking at the giant thunder strikes. I looked down, and almost threw up. I need to go home. "Im gonna be right back." I said, they mostly didnt notice, I started to speed walk to the exit. I heard people behind me, so I went to the bathroom. Luckily I had my phone with me, so I called Rory.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Rory, I need a favor." I said

"Its lightening and thunder, suck it up. You cant bail on a date." he said. He knew me way too well.

"The restaurant is on the roof top of a skyscraper, and its ceiling and roof is glass. Please." I said

"Okay, Ill be there in 10 minutes, text me the address." he said. Thank god for Rory. I realized it was too quiet for him to be at a club or anything.

"Wait, whys it so quiet? Clubs are loud." I said

"We cant go clubbing without you." he said. I felt bad they didnt go. But they're so sweet.

"Love you! I owe you so much!" I said

"You owe me more than that." he said. He hung up. I went back to the table and grabbed my stuff, said I had to go. I hugged them all and thanked them. I felt awful for leaving, but I cant, I feel sick, and the thunder is hitting harder.

I went downstairs and saw Rory waiting for me. He got up from the chair he was sitting at when he saw me.

"You owe me." he said

"Im sorry." I said

"Come on, lets go laugh at drunk Will." he said, we both laughed.

We got back to our hotel. Chris and Tyler were watching a soccer game. "Hey you! How was your date with One Direction." Chris said flipping his hair when he One Direction.

"You could've gotten one of them if you didn't leave." Tyler commented.

"Not really, they all seem super sweet and all, but like no." I said.

"Have you checked twitter?" Chris said "Or that gossip site Maddy likes?" Maddy is Chris's little sister. He opened up his computer and started typing.

"No why? Jake called and said the same thing." I said

"So which one of them is Harry again? They all say you and Harry have a thing." Chris said

"The one who asked me for a walk." I replied.

"You guys look cute." he said turning around the screen to reveal a picture of me and Harry with his arm around me outside the restaurant. Oh my god. Im on the internet for something. I opened my phone to twitter. I used to have aorund 2,000 followers from youtube, now I had 10,000 followers. I looked at my mentions, some where just normal questions

sara_hts are you dating harry_styles?

then some where really mean:

who is this bitch with harry_styles? sara_hts

sara_hts youre pretty pathetic to think you're dating harry_styles

some were just, I don't even know:

happy for harry_styles and his new girlfriend sara_hts

I ship harry_styles and sara_hts

I wasn't even dating him what is this?

"Oh my god." I said

"You're not dating him right?" Tyler said

"No, I barely know him." I said. They kept talking to me and teasing me while I read the gossip sites and twitter. Then my phone rang. It was the song I Can Talk by Two Door Cinema Club, I thought it was ironic because its a ringtone, and I can talk if my phone is on ringer. I don't know. It was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sara!" said a familiar voice, it sounded like Liam.

"Liam is that you?" I asked

"Yeah! Harry gave me your number, Im actually in the lobby of your hotel, but I don't know what room you're in.

"Im in the 6th floor, room 42." I said. We chose out the 6th floor because it was high up but not to high for me to get sick or scared, and it had a perfect view of the river.

"Im on my way up!" he said.

"Alright see you then." I said as I hung up. My eyes widened, wait did he just say he's coming up here. "Guys Liam's coming up here. Clean up. Why is there so much alcohol?" I started shouting. I picked up the beer bottles as fast as I could.

"Calm down, just take him to your room." Tyler said.

"Dont have sex with him though. You're dating Harry." Chris said and laughed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Go get it!" I took the bottles to the kitchen and putt them all in a giant bag they had with other cups and bottles in it.

"Hi! You must be Liam. We're gonna have to ask you to go to Sara's room since she thinks the place is a mess, and she'll probably kill us for listening in on your conversation. Won't you come in?" Chris said laughing. Him Tyler and Rory were laughing. I'll get them back.

"Hi Liam! Let me get you a drink!" I said

"No its fine." he replied. "Thank you."

"Come on!" I said really peppy. I gestured for him to follow me to my room. I took two water bottles, just incase he changed his mind. "I got you a water bottle just incase." I said. I sat on my bed. He sat on the swirl chair by the small desk near my bed. "So why the sudden visit? Its been an hour." I said

"Thanks. Well I just wanted to see if you're okay. You belted out of there pretty quickly." he said. I took a sip of my water and laid on my bed.

"Yeah well..." I trailed off

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

I nodded. "And thunder and lightening!" I heard Tyler say from outside. I got up and shut the door.

"Sorry, they're so annoying." I said. He was laughing. "Whats so funny?" I asked

"Nothing. You guys are all really close aren't you all?" he asked. I smiled. Rory, Chris, Tyler, Will and I were best friends. I think that if Rory wanted to he could take over the guitar in the band, he's a better player than me. But he loves taking videos.

"Yeah, they're best friends." I said.

"It's really cute. And don't feel embarrassed about your fears, I'm afraid of spoons so.." he trailed off

I started laughing really hard. Spoons? "Spoons? Thanks Liam." I said. "So is that all you really came for?"

"Don't judge. And yeah, basically. Do you want me to leave? I just notice I came sort of out of the blue." he said.

I dont know why but I thought this was really funny. I do that too but I never realized how I looked when I did stuff like that. I started laughing really hard. "I was gonna watch the game with the guys. You can stay and watch if you want."

"Who's playing?" he asked

"Manchester vs Spurs." I said. He smiled. "Do you like soccer?"

He laughed. "Yeah. My favorite team's Chelsea. Why?"

I started laughing, "Nothing. You can go out and watch the game! I wanna change into pj's or something" I walked him out of the room,

"Guys, he's a Chelsea fan." I said laughing

"He can't stay then." Tyler said

"Be nice" I said pointing to Tyler.

"Okay mom." he said sarcastically.

I switched into a pair of shorts, and a Duke lacrosse pinny with under armour under it because I was cold. Not really much of pj's but I'mm comfortable. I went outside and sat on one of the two couches, between Chris and Rory. I laid on Chris's lap like normal. Liam was sitting near Tyler. I noticed Will wasn't here. I knew he was tipsy or something before I let but its only 11.

"Guys, I just noticed, where's Will?" I asked.

"He went out with this girl he met today." Tyler said.

"They were going to hangout at the club but since we didn't go he called her and they met up here." Rory said. I frowned, me and Will arent together, but aside from me never really goes out with girls, it feels like getting replaced.

"So Chelsea is a bad team to you?" Liam said.

"They suck." Tyler said.

"We're hardcore Manchester United fans okay? You will be too if you hangout with us for awhile." I said. Liam smiled,

"We'll see. Probably not." Liam said.

"You'll see. Probably yes." I said imitating him.

"I'm gonna get some beers any body want anything? Liam you want a drink?" Rory said.

"No thanks mate. I try not to drink a lot." Liam said.

"Oh you're another Sara." Rory said. I try not to drink a lot. Which is good sometimes, I can drink, its funny watching everyone shit faced, I can't make bad decisions but it sucks because when I do drink, I get drunk off like 5 beers.

"Whats wrong with being another me?" I asked. "Im freaking fabulous." we all laughed. The night was fun, the guys really liked Liam, even know he was a Chelsea fan. The game ended with 3-0 as expected. We learned Liam played soccer too, so we agreed to have a match one day since Rory and Tyler are bother players. We watched a scary movie afterwards. I had to keep kidding in Chris's shirt every time something happened, which made everyone laugh. By 1 Liam got up. "I think it's pretty late, I should go. Thank you for having me!" he said

"I'll walk you to the door." I said and got up. Anything to get away from this killing scene. "Thanks for coming, You're really sweet."

"Thanks, you are too." He smiled. "I'm gonna kick your brothers butt in football."

"I heard that. You wont!" Rory said from the other room. We both started laughing.

"I'll see you later yeah?" I said.

"Yeah, have a nice night!" He said

"You too. Be safe on your way home." I said. I waved as he walked down the hall towards the elevators. I went inside, we kept watching the scary movie. I don't remember much, my eyes fell heavy and I just remember falling asleep on Chris's chest.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. One of them must of brought me to my bed. I looked to see Rory next to me. I screamed and jumped out of my bed. "What are you doing here?" I screamed.

He woke up, "Calm down, Will came home with that girl in our room." he said still sleepy. And then my heart sorta broke. Will is sleeping with a girl. Are they together? I don't know what I was feeling about this but I wasn't happy. Then Chris came into my room.

"What happened?" he said also really sleepy. "Will brought a girl here at like 3, and he woke me up and asked if I could sleep in Sara's room and not the couch." Rory explained. He sounded a bit more awake.

"Will brought a girl here?" Chris's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Will said behind Chris.

"Did you bring a girl home?" Chris asked. Will nodded, he looked like he'd had barely any sleep.

"Wait, did you guys.." Rory said then looked at me, "you know." he said.

"Yeah." Will said "I don't think I'd bring her here if we wouldn't of..." he looked at me. They try to not talk about sex near me. It kind of pissed me off. They think I was like too innocent for it. And I was really annoyed that Will brought a girl here. I was just pissed.

"Do you guys think I don't know what the fuck you're talking about?" I yelled. "You brought a girl here so you can fuck her. I'm not that stupid." I kept yelling, "She's probably a slut if she's fucking guys she's just met.". I don't really know what came over me, I never yell, I also rarely say fuck.

"When did you learn how to get angry?" Will said, a lot more awake now.

"Did you just yell?" Rory actually had an awe expression.

I took a deep breath. "Please, guys, out of my room." I gave them a look. I went and brushed my teeth in the small bathroom connected to my room. I put on a sports bra, t-shirt, and shorts. I was gonna go running. I grabbed my phone. It was an iphone thank god so I could use it as iPod without having to carry both my ipod and iphone. Thank you mom and dad I thought. I looked at it. It was around 10:30. 20 minutes later, I walked out of room to see Chris, Tyler, Rory, and Will sitting at the table by the kitchen. I walked over and grabbed one of the fruit bars we had. All of them went silent. "I'm going out for a run." I said.

"I thought we were going to hangout at 11 and go into town today." Rory frowned.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood. You can always without me. I'm sorry." I said. Rory got up. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just tried, and whatever. Thanks for asking." I said. He pulled away still having our arms around each other, "I'm always here for you alright. You're my sister, I'll kick some ass if I have to." he replied, we laughed.

"Best brother ever. I owe you so much." I said. We pulled away, I grabbed a water bottle, a room key, and left. I went to the lobby, I decided since I don't really wanna see Will today, I'd hangout with Harry. I know I told him I couldn't but maybe he didn't have any plans. I decided to call him.

"Hello?" a sleep voice answered.

"Hey Harry! I know I said I couldn't hangout today, but my plans got canceled, are you still free?"

"Yeah!" he said sounding more awake.

"Wanna hangout around 12?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll pick you up then." he said.

"Perfect, see you then." I said.

"I'll see you later." he hung up. I smiled to myself.

I put my headphones in and walked out and started running.

I came home and took a shower, I'd came home around 11:20. It started raining so I came home early. The guys all left. I probably acted like a total brat this morning and I felt awful. I'll cook them dinner tonight to make up for it I thought. It was 11:45, I dried my hair and put it in a bun, I let some of curls loose, and my bands were rolled to the side like a braid but braids in my bangs looked bad. I put on dark jean shorts, a Man Overboard tank top that said defend pop punk and a light denim button-up that I used for more a jacket and left unbuttoned. I put on my combat boots since I hate walking around in anything else if it rained. I grabbed my phone and wallet. I walked downstairs to the lobby with 2 minutes to spare. I saw Harry in a beanie waiting in a chair. He saw me too because he got up and waved towards me. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey!" I said back. We just stood there awkwardly. "Wanna go to the record store?" I said

"Why?" he asked

"We need to get you Strokes cd'!" I said and I smiled.

"Why can't I just get them online?" he asked

"Because that defeats the purpose!" I said. I started to walk outside, I didn't know if he'd drove here or not but I knew he'd come after me.

Harry drove here, we went to a music store near by. He had a giant range rover. It was so awkward, I couldn't even drive. We went to the cd section trying to avoid some 13 year old girls by the pop section. Seriously kids still go cd stores? I grabbed 4 cd's, aka all their albums. He picked up a cd, it was Revolver by the Beatles. "We have to listen to my music too then." I smiled because I already loved the Beatles. "I already know it." I said.

"We can listen to it together then." He smiled. I nodded. He took the cd's from my hand. "Lets go look at others before we checkout!" he said. I smiled to myself. He was so cute. He was wearing a beanie and purple hoodie, that I could see what it said on it. I caught up to him. We stayed for another half of an hour and talked about music. We decided to get Some Girls (by the Rolling Stones) and all the Strokes albums, Revolver, and Tourist History (by Two Door Cinema) because he said I need to get my ringtone. We checked out. After that we got Starbucks just because I wanted coffee. We parked somewhere. We were sitting in his car and fogged out his windows, playing the Some Girls album. The song was Miss You. We already played all the Strokes albums and Revolver. We wasted around 2 and half hours already listening to just music. I reached over to higher up the volume and accidentally spilled some coffee on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said. Harry took the coffee out of my hand. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just really hot coffee." I said as he handed me some napkins. I took off the denim shirt, exposing some of the scars on my arms, they were just a small amount. You could barely notice them unless you were close up. No one minded when they saw them, but I didn't like showing them. The guys always told me it was fine, no one noticed and no one would care. They looked like old bruises that never went away. Im not suicidal and I never cut myself, they were all from my parents, who used to abuse me before I left home. Harry's eyes widened. He put his hand on my arm. "Before you say anything, I've never cut myself." I said. I took a deep breath, outside of Rory, the guys and my adoptive parents no one knew. I normally covered my arms, or put cover up on them if I wore something revealing. "My parents used to abuse me a lot, and they used to hit me and scratch me and everything, and they hurt me arms a lot. Its no big deal. I left them." I tried to smile. Honestly, I hated talking about it, I'm over it, but talking about it gets me so upset and mad and I hate the feeling of it all.

"Sara..." he said.

"I'm fine, I have new parents who love me and take care of me and never hurt me." I said. I wanted to cry. It sucked, never wearing tank tops and you cant go to some peoples pools and its all because of them. Harry obviously understood because he said nothing and just hugged me. "You're safe now though." he said. He pulled his head back to face me, Beast Of Burden started playing. He looked so cute, perfect actually. I looked at his little freckles. And before I knew, what was happening, he was leaning into my face. I looked at his lips, they looked soft and nice. I want to kiss him right now. But I know that, thats a stupid idea for many reasons. Pretty sure god agreed with my right now, because my phone rang. He pulled away and looked so awkward. I grabbed my phone, it was Rory. Crap, I forgot to tell him I went out. I'd been gone since the morning, its was almost 4. I pressed accept ready to hear him screaming.

"Sara where are you? You left the fucking hotel and didn't tell me. You could've fucking texted me, where are you? Are you safe? Do I need to come pick you up? You scared my half to death." I heard him yell through the phone.

"Calm down, I went out with Harry, we went to the music store." I said

"You went out with some guy you barely know in a town you've only been to twice." He screamed.

"What's the matter? Did dad call you or something?" I asked. Our dad allowed us to go to London if Rory watched me at all times. Meaning if I go out somewhere, I have to have Rory with me. Rory stayed silent."Crap he did didn't he?"

"Yeah, he fucking flipped out." He said.

"I'll call him." I said

"Wait, Sara don-" he said as I hung up. I looked at Harry, "Problem?" he asked

"My dad said Rory has to watch me while I'm here and I'm with you, without Rory, and he called. Hold on this will take two minutes." I explained and dialed my dad's number.

"Sara, dear jesus you scared me. You brother said he wasn't with you." he said

"Relax dad, I'm with one of the people helping me produce my EP." I said. Harry smirked.

"Why isn't Rory there? Why didn't he know?" he asked

"It was an unexpected meeting, and I was home, and Rory went out to get food, and I left before he came back." I said. "I'm sorry, its all my fault. I promise Ill text him if anything comes up."

He sighed you could here it through the phone, "Don't scare my like that love. I don't want to lose my little angle." he said. I heard Harry laughing. I shot him a look. He covered his mouth, trying to hold back his laugh. "I'm actually still in the meeting Dad, so I'll call you later tonight. Bye dad! Love you!" I said

"Love you too Sar bear." he said. I hung up.

"Sar bear." Harry said laughing.

I looked at his eyes, they were green.

"Shut up." I said

"Alright, I think its cute." he said.

"Really?" I asked sort of shocked.

"Yeah Sar bear." he said laughing.

We kept listening to music and didn't mention whatever just happened. I put my feet up on the dashboard.

"Stop what are you doing? My car can't have foot prints there." he said. "Lay down in the back seat." My mouth literally dropped and I started laughing. "I'm serious! I love my car." he said. "Okay." I said. I put my feet on the middle of the seat and climbed back. Harrys mouth dropped open.

"No, not allowed, you're in trouble." he said. I started laughing

"What are you going to do? You wont climb over here." I said. But he proved me wrong and climbed back. He landed on top of me. But not in a sexual position since his legs were around me. Our heads were as close as they were before. Dont look at his lips I thought. I looked at his eyes. They were perfect green. "I caught you." he said. "No feet on my car." I eyed his feet.

"Fuck." he said. We started laughing. He got up. We sat in the back seat and cuddled up and finished Some Girls and listened to Tourist History. It was 6.

"I should take you home shouldn't I?" Harry said.

I frowned "Why? Its 6." I said. I didn't want the day to end. It was nice. I really liked Harry to be honest.

"Your brother scares me." he said. We laughed.

"We can call it a day if you want." I said. I knew he probably didn't want to piss off Rory.

"Come on." he said. We got into the drivers seat. I went to the shotgun side.

He went and started driving. "My car probably has no battery left you know." he said

"it was wasted on good music." I said

"Yeah I guess and a good time with you." he said and smiled. We drove listening to the last couple songs of the album. We drove in silence. But not awkward. It was really nice. I looked at him. I just took in the perfection. "What?" he said smiling

"Nothing. I'm glad we went out today." I said.

"Same. You were really fun." he said. We reached the hotel. "Let me walk you to your suite, and give my poor car a break." he said we both started laughing. We went into the elevator and talked about the albums. We finally got to the door of my suite. "So this is it huh?" he said

"Yeah, home sweet home for the month." I said. We had an awkward silence. "I have a lot of fun today."

"Me too. We should do it again." he said. I nodded. "See you later then?" he said and leaned in to hug me.

"Yeah see you." I said and hugged him. We pulled away and he started to walk back. I don't know if it was just out of impulse or whatever and I knew today wasn't a date. I didn't even know if he liked me, but I said "Wait, Harry!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Yeah?" he said. I ran up to him, cupped his face really fast and kisses him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. He kissed me harder. I sort of leaned back but he held me tight so I wouldn't fall. I pulled away first and let go of his face. He let go of my waist. "Drive safe." I said. He chuckled a bit. I ran back to my door and went inside before he could say anything.

Today was amazing.

* * *

_Hi! So, I knew I said I'd wait for 2 more reviews but whatever, I took that off and added this whole chapter for you guys! I hope it will make up for maybe not posting next week. I hope you liked the chapter. I tried SO HARD to not rush it. So I hope I didn't.  
_

_**PLEASE** review it, even if you didn't like it. I just want to know what to work on. _

_Thank you!_

_Stay Great!_

_-Vron_

_xo_


	4. Forever Excites

_Hey guys! Sorry I didnt update for over a week! I have so much classes! And I'm going on vacation on the 11th and won't be back for a month, I'll try to update if possible, and try to maybe get in another chapter before I leave. Furthermore, I've written a semi longer chapter today! Yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Liam:**

Niall and I did nothing today. Everyone was out except us. We were watching a Chelsea game. I bet Sara and her friends were watching it too. I decided to call her maybe she was free? I dialed her number.

"Who ya callin mate?" Niall asked. I waved him off.

"Hello?" a guy said. I heard some commotion in the background.

"Hello? Is this Sara?" I asked

"Hey! Is this Liam? What's up mate? Yeah Sara's here." said the guy. I think it was Tyler. I couldn't tell. "Sara! Your phone was ringing so I answered it. It's a guy!" I heard him yell. "Give me my phone!" I heard her say.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Sara! I was gonna ask of you're free but you seem busy so its okay." I said

"No, it's fine! I just got home actually, but me and the guys are going out to celebrate. You can come join if you want! Were just going to a bar though so I don't know." she trailed off

"Hold on, can I bring Niall? We've been stuck home all day." I asked

"Yeah of course!"

"Niall, wanna go to a bar with Sara and her friends?" I asked him.

"Yeah sounds like fun." he said.

"He's in." I told her.

"Great! Just come by the hotel, I don't know what the address for the bar is so. But we can walk or drive. See you then!" she said.

"Yeah what time should I come?" I asked it was 7 right now.

"8 is fine!" she said.

Eight pm we were at her hotel in front of her door. Niall knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Sara say. And right away Sara opened up the door. She was wearing a see through white button up and beige shorts. He hair was down showing her long curly hair.

"Howdy guys!" she said putting on an earring.

"Hey American." Niall smirked.

"Come on in!" she said in a southern American accent.

"So what are you guys celebrating?" I asked

"Sara is leaving us when we get back." Rory said.

"I got an internship at the UN and it allows me to stay in London for a semester." Sara explained I'm leaving you for 3 months! Suck it up." Sara said to Rory.

"You must be the guy fucking Sara." said a guy he shook my hand. He had a more of an American accent but you can hear the slight british accent. He hadn't met last time. I remembered him for the festival but I didn't see him here yesterday.

"No mate. I think you have me confused with someone else." I said shaking his hand. I didn't want to be rude.

"He's my friend. I don't go sleep with people I've only met like some people." Sara said in a harsh tone towards the guy. He made a face, she rolled his eyes. I never actually saw her mad. She looked like she couldn't get mad. But you never know right. Niall was silent on his phone the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Sara and Will are currently in a fight." Tyler explained. "Hey man!" Tyler said shaking my hand.

"Hey Tyler. This is my friend Niall. He's part of one direction too." I said to him as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Tyler said to Niall. The guys were all talking among themselves. Sara disappeared into my room.

"She lives with 4 guys." Niall whispered to me.

"Sort of strange?" I said

"Maybe she's a dude." Niall whispered.

"I don't think so." I said

"Probably not because of the upstairs department." he said laughing. He wasn't wrong. Sara was more gifted than others up there. She returned wearing white sneakers and had a small wallet type thing in her hand. I guessed it was her purse.

"Guys can we go?" she said

"Yeah, how do you want to get there? It's pretty far." Rory said

"7 people can't really fit in Rory's car alone. Wanna just drive separately?" she said. "Me, Rory, Liam and Niall can take Rory's car. Tyler, Chris , and Will can take Chris's car." she said

"Alright. Let's go." Chris grabbed his keys off the table. Sara walked over to Niall and us. As we started walking out of her suite to the hotels. The guys were still inside but we got into the elevator anyways.

"Hey guys! How's your day been?" she asked

"Boring as hell." Niall said.

"We've had nothing to do all day." I said. "How was your day?" I asked

"Really good." she said her smile getting bigger.

"So what do you do at this intern shit?" Niall asked

Sara laughed. "I work for members of the UN. I want to work as a politician and like do philanthropy. So it's a good experience. It's not much work either. It's four hours a day, and three days a week one week then four days a week the next. So like a vacation." she explained.

"Are you gonna stay in the hotel?" Niall asked.

"I don't know. It's complicated because it's too long of a time to stay at hotel but too short of a time to rent an apartment." she said Niall nodded. This gave Niall an idea because then he said, "What dont you stay with us? We have an extra bedroom."

"I could never ask you guys for that." she said, "I've known you guys for like two days. And its really inappropriate."

"You live with four guys how much more inappropriate can it get? And its not like we are going to murder you in the night, plus you aren't going to get rid of us for another month." Niall said and winked at her.

"You make a good point. But I don't know..." she trailed off

"The offer is always there." Niall said. I tried to imagine Sara living in our rented apartment while we were London, I feel like she would make it ten times more fun. And we would always have someone to hangout with if we didn't have plans. I'd like it. I knew the guys would too.

"Think about it for us?" I asked her

"Yeah of course." she said. We kept talking Niall tried to flirt with Sara, it was sort of obvious although Sara obviously didn't notice. We talked about the EP how we have to be at the studio tomorrow at 12. We reached the parking lot. Sara walked over to a brand new silver Jeep Wrangler. She pulled out a pair of keys from her wallet thing.

"You're driving?" Niall asked

"Nooo, I can't drive. I have a spare pair of keys." she said. We couldn't drive either. She opened the car and pulled the front seat. "You guys can sit in the back." she smirked. We climbed in. She got into the drivers seat. She turned on the car. And took out her phone, she plugged the phone to a chord, filling the car with music. It was an unfamiliar song but apparently Niall knew it because he burst out saying "I love this song!"

"What song is it?" I asked him

"Fall for anything. By the Script." he said.

"I love it too!" she said. The song slowly ended. And I slower more electronic song game on. It sounded like a dub step song. Just then Rory showed up knocking at her window. "Get out of my seat." he said as he opened door. Sara climbed in between the seats at sat in the passenger seat.

"Mom and dad got us the car so you can teach me how to drive. Not so you can take it." she said pouting.

"Mom and dad got you this car so you wouldn't feel homesick. I never agreed to teach you to drive." he said as he started pulling out of the car.

"Fine, I'll ask Will to teach me." she said. Rory started laughing.

"A couple problems with that, one he sucks at driving. You wont ask him now. We both know if you do ask him you'll give him the impression you're okay with hooking up with him in the back seat." he explained

"What if I am okay with that?" she said

"You won't." he said

"Teach me how to drive." she said

"Anyways, guys just as a caution, Sara rarely drinks." Rory started

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She said

"So when she does drink, she gets drunk way easier than most people." he said "Like she can take one shot and get drunk."

"That's not true!" she said to him. She turned around to us, "Guys that's not true."

"Yes it is, any guy can take advantage of you after you've had like 3 beers." Rory said. "So just as a fair warning."

Rory started pulling up to the bar. We got inside there were a lot more people then expected. We saw the guys sitting at a booth, they waved to us.

"Hey!" Chris said.

"So, who wants drinks?" Will asked

"What do you want?" Rory asked Sara, "I don't really care." she said. Tyler, Chris, Rory and Niall all went to the bar. It left me and Sara. We took a seat.

"So, why are you and Will fighting?" I asked. Genuinely curious.

"I don't know. You'll think it's stupid. I don't even think he knows why we are." she said looking at him.

"I won't judge." I said.

"Well," she started. "Will, Rory and I have always been best friends. And like normally Rory had a girlfriend so it was almost always me and Will. Except if I was with someone. He hadn't had a girlfriend since we've been friends. And yesterday he brought a girl home at night. And I don't know it feels like Im being replaced you know?" she said.

"I understand." I said and I really did.

"I mean besides Rory, he's also been my best friend since I move here." she said. She took a deep breath. "It's weird you know?" she said

"What's weird?" Rory was in front of us.

"How long it takes you guys to get drinks." she said.

"Look why." he said and gestured towards the bar. Where a hot girl was the bartender. She had long brown hair and a shirt that barely covered any skin.

"Oh." she said to Rory. Rory sat down next to Sara. They talked among themselves while I checked my phone. By then guys had all come with drinks. They had gotten Sara a beer. We all talked. Drank, except me and Sara barely touched her beer.

**Sara:**

We were at the bar having fun when Niall came back from somewhere and said, "Guys they have a pool table!" he wasn't that drunk. "Someone come play."

"But we wanna watch the game!" Chris slurred.

"I'll go." Liam said. "I'll come too." I said

"You suck at pool." Rory said.

"I'm not bad!" I said

"No you suck." Tyler chimed in.

"Fine I'll watch." I have in. I really do suck at pool. We went to the pool table. Niall was saying something but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about what happened today. I kissed a guy all on my own. I was probably the most insecure girl ever so for me that took a lot of courage. It was on hell of a kiss though. I realised they were racking up and playing already. "You sure you don't wanna play? How bad can you be?" Liam said politely.

"No I'm really bad." I said

"Come on let's see!" Niall said. The balls were already scattered over the table. I took the cue stick, it's that what it's called? And I tried to hit the white ball so it can it one a green ball. I failed miserably. I made the white ball knock off the table. Liam picked up the ball and put it back on the table. "I'm gonna get some water, what anything?" Liam said to me. I shook my head.

"You're supposed to do it like this." Niall said carefully and he demonstrated getting 2 balls in a pocket. "Come on, try again."

I went over to where the white ball was, Niall followed me and put hisself behind me, it was like a cliche guy teaches girl how to play pool yet he's trying to flirt with her. I don't think Niall was really flirting with me though, he was helping me more. His head was right next to my shoulder. I looked next to him and noticed how blue his eyes really were. "Then do this." he was saying guiding my hands on where to place them on the pool stick. What is this thing called? "And that's it." he said his voice had gotten really low. We had both gotten really silent. It was weird yet nice. To break the silence I tried hitting the ball.

It got in another ball into the pocket. "Perfect." he said still in a low voice not breaking eye contact. We didn't really shift from this position till Liam came back and said "What's going on?" and then Niall quickly moved and said "Nothing.". I tried to play, using the new trick I learned and ended up doing pretty well. We played for a while till Rory came in. "We should go soon since someone has to wake up early. Proud you haven't gotten shit faced yet." he said. Thats right, big day tomorrow I thought to myself. But this was boring! I didn't get to hangout with the guys.

"Come on, plus dads gonna call at 1 from the hotel." he said. I looked at my white wrist watch. It was 12:50, there is no way we'll get to the hotel by then.

"He's gonna kill us then." I said

"Why?" Rory frowned.

"Its 12:50." I explained.

"We need to go." Rory said quickly, grabbing my hand, "Come on." he gestured to Niall and Liam with his other hand. We pasted by the guys table.

"We'll see you at the hotel, don't come back too drunk!" Rory said running past them, I was running behind him and Niall and Liam ran behind me. We got to the car where he'd already started the engine. Rory was speeding.

"Whats the big deal?" Niall finally spoke out.

"Our dad said we have to behave or else, she can't take the internship, and he's gonna come watch us for the month while recording." Rory explained. The clock was hit 1. And then my cell phone started ringing, I took my phone out of my wallet, which was soft and sort of big so it seemed like a wristlet. It was dad.

"Dads calling me. What do I do?" I said

"Okay, tell him we went to get some mcdonalds, or pizza." he said. I answered.

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Hey Sara, where's Rory, I called your hotel phone but no one answered." he said

"Well, Chris, Ty, and Will all went out and me and Rory just left ten minutes ago to go get some pizza to celebrate." I said

"Can I talk to Rory?" he asked

"He's driving, but I'll put you on speaker." I said

"Hey dad!" Rory called out.

"Hey Ror, what are you and your sister up to?" he asked. I heard Niall and Liam snickering in the back, I shot them a dirty look. They quieted down.

"We're getting pizza, I mean your daughter did just get an once in a life time opportunity we should celebrate." Rory said.

"Thats true. But you should've called me and warned me." dad said

"But we thought we'd be home before then, we're picking it up." Rory replied.

"Alright kids, have fun. Hows everything?" he asked

"Really good." Rory and I said in unison

"I guess I'll leave you to your fun then. Dont stay out too late kids. Love you. Your mother says she misses you." our dad asked

"Tell her we miss her too dad." Rory said.

"Love you daddy!" I said. I heard the guys snickering again. Yes I am daddy's little girl. What can I say.

"Bye love, and Rory take care of your sister." he said.

"Yeah dad, I know. Bye." Rory said. Our dad hung up. Then all the sudden a burst of laughter came from behind us, Liam and Niall were laughing really hard.

"Love you daddy!" Niall imitated me. Which caused Rory to laugh too.

"Shut up, I love my dad." I said,

"My dad loves you more than me, yet he's known me all my life." Rory said

"Ok, thats not true." I said.

"When we first adopted Sara, he called her princess until she finally asked him to stop." Rory said. Causing even harder laughter from the guys.

"Why would you tell them that?" I said. "No one except, me you and Will know that."

"Don't worry princess, we wont tell anyone." Niall said winking.

"Okay, laugh while you can." I said and waved them off.

"So Rory is older than you? You guys seem more like twins." Liam said. Rory and I looked at each other and laughed. "Whats so funny?" Liam frowned.

"I'm adopted. I was adopted around a year and half ago." I informed him.

"You guys look so alike." Niall said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." I said. I then got a text.

_Dont know if you're asleep or not, but just wanted to say today was lots of fun. We should hangout again(:_

_Harry xx_

I smiled. I was about to answer his text when I noticed Rory trying to lean into read the text. "Texting your boyfriend?" he said, accentuating the word boyfriend.

"Maybe." I smirked.

"Are you guys dating though seriously?" he asked.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You were gonna answer his text werent you?" he smirked.

"Yeah I was." I replied.

"Wait, excuse me. How does that mean theyre dating if she answers his text?" Liam asked.

"Sara never texts anyone asides from like our parents, me, Will, Tyler, and Chris." Rory explained. He's right, I hate texting people I'm not close with.

"And Crystal." I added. Crystal was my only good friend who's a girl in England. Her and Rory always flirted and had sort of a thing but neither of them would admit it.

"I text Crystal more than you." Rory said.

"Well I text Tyler more than you." I said.

"Touche." Rory shrugged. "But seriously, are you dating him?" he asked. We weren't dating, I mean I'd want to, but we just kissed, and I kissed him so I don't even know if he likes me. But he did kiss me back and he did just send me that text.

"Sara?" Rory said. I had completely forgot what he said.

"No." I said "We aren't."

"Who's the guy?" Liam smirked. I knew Rory wouldn't say anything since Harry was one of their good friends. I realised this was one of Liam's good friends. At the moment I realised two of Harry's good friends where in the back seat of my (Rory's) car. I didn't know what to do at this moment. Should I tell them and maybe they'll tell Harry I like him so he'd make a move. Or they might tell Harry I'm not good or something or I don't even know. I'm overt honking now aren't I.

"You don't need to know." I said. And smiled.

"So Rory can know?" Niall asked. "Come on tell us! It's not like we'd know him so we can't judge anything."

"So let's turn on some music!" I tried to change topic. I plugged my phone into the chord and opened up my ipod to shuffle. Sweet Disposition by the Temper Trap came on.

I opened up my texts and started to tap, trying to hide my screen so no one could see what I was saying.

_Today was great. We should definitely hangout again. Whenever you're free!(-:_

I hit send and replied. And 30 seconds later I had a new text, which said:

_I liked the ending of how today went(: maybe after recording tomorrow?_

I smiled. I started typing,

_Sure, where would we go? And yeah same!_

I said back and surely again 30 seconds later a text came that said

_Its a surprise(; And I wrote you something since you said something about love letters today._

My smile was probably huge by now. I was telling him about how I love Alexa Chung, and I read in a magazine how when she dated Alex Turner, the lead singer of the Arctic Monkeys, (who Harry and I love) wrote her the cutest love letter after she kissed him. My phone vibrated again and there it was, the letter and it said:

_My mouth hasn't shut up about you since you kissed it. The idea that you may kiss it again stuck in my brain, which hasn't stopped thinking about you since well before any kiss. And now the prospect of those kisses seems to wind me like when you slip on the stairs and one of the steps hits you in the middle of the back. The notion of them continuing for what is traditionally terrifying forever excites me to an unfamiliar degree._

I read the familiar words and smiled because Harry didn't write that. It was the love letter Alex Turner had given Alexa Chung. He had remembered. I closed my conversations and locked my phone, letting the music flow. I didn't delete the conversation. Instead I kept it and screen shot it too. But that was probably to send to Crystal later. I didn't answer back because I don't think I could say anything that would top that.

I remembered how three days ago, if you had told me I would like a member of one direction that much that, my stomach actually gets butterflies reading what Harry had just sent me, if you had told me that, I would've laughed. But its weird how you can be so quick to judge someone yet, you don't even know them. And when you do know really know them, its so different from what you expect. It weird how in only two days, I've started to really like this guy. How everything can just change in mere seconds, hours, days, weeks.

_It is what is traditionally terrifying forever excites me to an unfamiliar degree._

* * *

_I'm so sorry not much happened! STUFF WILL GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR! I'm also sorry I didnt get a chance to proof read it): I'll try to next time. _

_So as always, **PLEASE** review, favorite and follow it! Or review it if you didn't like it! It would mean the world!_

_Stay great!_

_-Vron_

_xoxo_


	5. Early Comings and Slow Dances

**Sara:**

I woke up to the sweet smell of cinnamon bread. Will made breakfast. I got up to go to the small kitchen. I saw no one was up.

"Good morning." he said, I looked at the clock on the over, it was 6:30, Will always woke up early, hungover or not.

"Morning." I said bluntly

"You're still mad." he said. "I don't even get what I did either." he said looking down at the pan.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't mad, I was upset, it sucks feeling replaced you know? When someone who is so close to you and then seconds later they're with someone else. "I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry for flipping out on you yesterday." I said to him. He looked up and a huge smile grin appeared.

He turned off the stove and put the pan on the side, he came over and hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you so much when we leave." he said.

"I'll miss you too." I swallowed, it felt weird, leaving your family who you haven't spent a day without since you met them, and leaving for three months. The good news is they're visiting. But Tyler Will and Chris cant come with my parents and Rory so they may not even come. We sat, ate our cinnamon bread and talked, the girl he slept is really weird so he ditched her, for which I gave him a dirty look.

"So tell me honestly, are you dating Harry Styles?" Will asked straight out of no where. My stomach started to get butterflies. I remembered we were hanging out after recording and I remembered his text last night. I couldn't help but smile. "You are, aren't you?" Will said making me remember he was still there. "Rory was telling me how you were texting him yesterday, and you guys went out yesterday too. Just tell me." he said and so I did. I told him everything that happened yesterday but only yesterdsy.

"Wow, a lot has changed in one day, hasn't it." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. He was right, so much had changed.

"So now, do you want to tell people after the whole spam after you went out to dinner with them thing?" he trailed off

I though of a second, if anything between me and Harry happened, and people outside of my friends knew I'd get so much spam and threats and paps and I don't even know. But I'd want to tell people that like I have a boyfriend. "I don't know." I said. We kept eating till it was 7. Will cleaned up, and I went to wake up Rory. I went into Rory and Wills room. It looked like a typical hotel room. Two beds, a desk, chair, tv, bathroom etc.

Rory was sleep in the bed closer to the window. He looked so calm. "Rory, wake up." I said by the door. No answer. I walked closer to him.

"Rory, come on get up." I said. He turned a bit but didn't wake up. I thought, I ran up on to the bed. I got up onto the bed and started jumping. "Rory! Wake up!" I said louder.

"I'm not waking up." he mumbled I kept jumping and accidentally jumped on his leg.

"Fuck! Sara what the hell?!" he screamed.

"Wake up!" I kept yelling.

"Alright, fine! I'm up!" he said

"You have to drive me to the gym then to the studio. Were leaving in an hour." I said and got off his bed.

"Whatever." he said waving me off still in bed. I left his room because he'd up sooner or later.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed in shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I got out a blue romper that from the chest up and the sleeves, which were short, was lace, and put it on my bed for later. I got out a pair of gold sandals and put them on. I was going to a gymnastics gym, so I didn't need sneakers. I looked at my outfit resting on my bed, I'm excited for today.

Rory:

Sara came out of her room with her hair wet. I was taking her to this "amazing gymnastics gym" as she'd say. Sara had a couple hidden talents, one of them is gymnastics. She'd never tell anyone that but she's amazing.

"Come on." she said. I nodded and seconds later we were pulling out of the parking lot at the hotel and driving to the gym. Crystal's cousin worked there and pulled some strings to let her go practice before they opened. He said the doors should be open at 8. We got there and got in. There was a hallway leading to big doors which had a sigh that said GYM in big letters.

"Dont come in alright?" Sara said.

"Why?" I asked. I knew what she'd say but I still asked.

"I'm gonna mess up if you're watching." she said embarrassed. "Just stay here." she said. She went inside. I heard loud music immediately. I sat by the door, twenty minutes pasted I opened the door a bit to see what Sara was doing, she was in the middle of the gym doing flips and splits in the air and crazy stuff. She didn't notice me. That gave me an idea. I went to my car, which was actually Sara's but she cant drive. I grabbed my camera, which was conveniently in the back seat. I snuck into the gym while she did a flip and started recording.

40 minutes later, I turned off my camera. I snuck out and put my camera back in my car. I went back into the gym but made it more noticeable.

"Sara, it's been an hour." I called out. She turned off the music and started walking towards me.

"Alright lets go." she said and went towards the car.

Seconds later, we were in the car.

"So, guess what." Sara started.

"What?" I said.

"Harry's taking me out on a date today." she said, she paused, "Well its not really a date. But I don't know."

"Where is he taking you?" I asked

"He said its a surprise." she smirked.

"Why isn't a date?" I asked

"He never clarified." she said.

"Well what did he say?" I asked

"We should hangout again." she said.

I looked at her. "How is that a date? He just wants to hangout." I asked her

"Because I kissed him yesterday. And he said something yesterday but I forgot what it exactly was. It was something among the lines of I liked it." she said. I

I nodded. "I don't know, he's taking me out after we leave the studio." she continued. We pulled up into the hotel's parking lot. We were talking, Sara was talking about something, but thats when I saw this girl. She was short, yet taller than Sara, (but then again who isn't taller than her ha.) she had long black hair, she was wearing a white racerback that said smile, she was having trouble picking up her suitcase. I looked at her, she gave me a look back.

When we finally got to our suite, Sara went straight to her room, probably to shower. The guys were watching tv and eating breakfast, which Will probably made.

"So guess what I did?" I said, pretty proudly.

"What?" Tyler said stuffing his face with food.

"I finally got her gymnastics stuff on film." I said

Will's and Tyler's eyes widened. "How did you convince her to do that?" Will asked

"I didn't." I said.

"So she doesn't know." Tyler said

"Nope." I said

"Can we see it?" Chris asked

"Yeah after I drop her off." I said

We kept talking about whatever till Sara came out. She was wearing that shirt short thing, I forgot what its called. But if you asked me, she looks a little bit too sexy to be going to a recording studio. I guess Tyler thought the same thing because he then said, "Aren't you too dressed up to go to a studio?"

"I'm gong out afterwards." she smiled.

"Lemme guess, with Harry Styles! Of One Direction!" Chris said in a girly voice flipping his hair when he said Harry Styles and One Direction.

"Maybe." she smirked.

Harry.

"Ready to go?" I asked. We'd just finished recording, Sara had recorded a cover of Cough Syrup by Young The Giant.

"Yeah! But can we stop back at the hotel for a second? I forgot my phone?" Sara said. She looked like a puppy dog, she was adorable.

"Yeah! Its on the way anyways." I said.

We got to the hotel, she knocked the door. Seconds later I heard some scrambling behind the door and a minute later Tyler opened the door.

"Hey Sara! What are you doing back so early?" he asked

"I forgot my phone." she said. Tyler didn't move. "Can you let us in?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!" he said and turn to go back inside slowly. The guys were just sitting watching soccer. Rory was on his computer.

"I'll be right back!" she said to me. I went and took a seat next to Rory. Who immediately closed his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. I felt like he wouldn't tell me.

"Nothing." he said.

"He's editing a video of Sara do her gymnastics routine." Chris said quietly.

"So I can't see it?" I asked Rory.

"No, Sara can't. She doesn't know we took the video." he said

"Can I see it? I won't tell her I promise." I said. I actually really wanted to see it. She'd never mentioned anything about gymnastics.

Rory opened up his computer. Sara was wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She was doing crazy flips smiling through the whole thing, just moving to the music. She looked so happy and alive. She was beautiful.

Sara came out of her room with her giant wallet bag. Rory quickly closed his computer.

"What are you guys doing?" she gave Rory and I a look.

"Nothing." I shrugged. I got up and we stated to walk out. We finally got out and Sara closed the door.

"What were you guys doing really? Were they showing you embarrassing videos of me? They did that to my last boyfriend. And I just don't want you to get freaked out and." Sara kept saying really fast and was still talking. I didn't know what to do, so at this point, I just cupped her face with my hand and kissed her.

She stopped talking.

The kiss felt better than the first one. Her lips tasted like coconut.

She pulled away first. "We weren't doing anything." I said to her, still cupping her face. Her forehead was pressed to mine. Her hands were pressed to my chest. She was smiling, and nodded. "Okay." she said.

She pulled away from my grip.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We were in my car.

"So where are we going?" she asked. I was taking her to farm. She said something about how she used to like horses as a kid but she couldn't afford to ride them. She said she hated how she liked horses as a kid, so I thought it would be funny, yet nice to go horseback riding.

"You'll see." I said. I was really excited to see what she'd say when we got there.

We talked about anything to everything, in a half hour ride.

"We're at a farm." she said.

"Yeah I know." I said. "We're going horseback riding."

"No we're not." she said.

"Yes we are." I said.

She was trying to hold back a laugh and a smile. "You're serious." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how." I said. She smirked.

We got out of the car. 10 minutes later we were on horses. We didn't need to wear horseback riding clothes thank god.

"How are you doing this easily?" she called out.

"What can I say horses love me." I said. She laughed. Her smile was so bright and her eyes were glowing. Her hair was dancing in the wind. She was wearing a helmet and looked so cute wearing it. She was perfect.

We went on the trail. We kept talking, laughing, and she kept getting annoyed she couldn't control her horse that well. Two hours later we were driving to a restaurant. It was a small chinese restaurant. She was texting while I was driving, when all the sudden she burst out into laughter.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"I'm in a group chat with the guys, and Tyler said something funny." she said. Even when she wasn't with the guys, she still was with them. I was sort of jealous. I know that they're her friends and nothing happened but still.

"Do you wanna get take out and go watch a movie with the guys?" she said. I paused for a second. Should I go? "They really wanna properly meet you." she said. She smiled, her eyes looked big. I gave in. "Sure." I said.

Half an hour later we were in walking into her suite.

"Guys, we brought chinese." she called out.

"Perfect because we're hungry." Chris called out. He took the bags out of Sara's hands. We went into the living room area. All the guys were here but not only them but Liam, Louis, and Zayn.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I was invited and I brought them along." Liam said.

"I invited him." Rory said. "Why did you bring Chinese? We ordered pizza." Rory kept saying

"I don't know. Chinese is healthier." she said.

"Sara you have pizza once a week." Chris said

"Do you really?" Louis looked at her. They were both setting up the food on the counter.

"She eats a whole box by herself." Will said laughing.

"Let's not get carried away here." she said. She paused. "It's more like 6 to 7 slices." she said.

I realised music was playing. It seemed to be just calm acoustic song but then Tonight Is The Night started playing. I took a seat next to Liam.

"Since when were you good friends with these guys." I asked him.

"Why are you taking Sara out?" he raised an eyebrow. I hadn't gotten around to telling the guys that I've been hanging out with Sara. Or that she kissed me. But it's only been two days. And we haven't even officially said were dating.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Wheres Niall?" Sara asked.

"We were going to ask Harry to pick him up." Zayn said

"I can go now." I said.

"I'll go with you!" Sara said. And then we were out again.

We were in the car, but I hadn't started it yet.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming. I know my friends are probably annoying and it means a lot." she said. She reached over and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. I turned around and her head was still there. Her lips were practically saying kiss me. And so I did. I don't know how long we're we're making out but she finally pulled away and said

"We should probably get Niall now.". I realised we should've left 15 minutes ago.

We got at the apartment rented till the end of the year for us so didn't have to stay at a hotel for 5 months in London. I took out my phone and called Niall.

"We're downstairs." I said

"Okay." he said and soon enough we were driving back to the hotel.

Sara and Niall talked about some singer from the Script. Then they planned for Niall to teach Sara barre chords on the guitar.

We got back to the suite which now smelt like pizza and Chinese food. Everyone was setting up the food, Rory and Chris hooking up the tv to their computer.

"The took four million hours. Where did you guys go?" Zayn asked.

"Lots of traffic." Sara said, then smiled at me.

"We need girls here." Will said.

"I'm right here?" Sara said and elbowed him.

"More girls." he said smirking at her.

"Jane's coming this weekend." she said to him and smirked. "And Crystal."

"Who's Jane?" Liam asked.

"She's crazy and has a huge crush on me." Will said.

"Please don't tell me you guys haven't hooked up you liar." Sara said to me.

"Wait, Crystal didn't say she was coming?" Rory pointed his head out from behind the tv.

"She's coming." she said.

"Who's Crystal?" Zayn asked.

"She's my friend, and her Rory have a thing." she nodded as Rory. "I'm going to go my room and get something." she said as she walking into a room and closed it.

Around 10 minutes later we had settled down a bit. Sara still hadn't come out of her room. I decided to knock on her door, no one answered. I opened the door. No one was in the room but the bathroom door was closed. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I heard Sara say.

"It's me." I said.

"Just a second." she called out. I heard her say something, maybe she was on the phone? I pressed my ear to the door.

"No Brandon. I'm happy in London, and when I go back to Manchester I don't want to talk." she paused. "Fine explain why you said all the stuff you said to me, and how you slept with a random girl when we got into that big fight. Wanna explain that?" she paused for a second. "I didn't think so. Bye Brandon." I pulled away from the door and seconds later Sara opened the door.

"Hey." she said, her eyes were a bit watery, you could tell she wanted to cry. Was Brandon and ex or something?

"Hey." I said, I went over and wrapped my arms around her. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, she paused for a second. "I just want you to know, I really like you." she whispered. I completely forgot everything.

"I really like you too." I said back. I kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled, she got on her tip toes and kissed me softly on the lips. She rested her forehead on mine. "I need to call my dad, I'll be right out." she said. I left her room trying to make no one notice. Tyler noticed but he acted normal. Three minutes later Sara came out of her room.

**Liam**

We had all settled down and sat around the tv. Sara was sitting between Tyler and I. You could tell that bummed out Harry but he pretended to not care. Sara was talking to Tyler about a guy named Brandon. I didn't catch much of the conversation but he seemed to call her annoyed. She and Niall took the most food. Most of us settled on either Chinese or pizza but they both decided to take both.

Rory got out the Hangover but first wanted to show a video on his computer. We call got settled.

"Okay guys. Now as you all know Sara here always makes us drive her to a gymnastics gym yet has never let us watch her do her thing. Today though, and sorry sis but I got a glimpse and I decided to record it." Rory said.

Sara's mouth dropped. "How? I didn't see you come in." she said.

"Exactly." he winked. "Come on. You're actually really good. Let's watch." he said and pressed play.

There was Sara. She was in mid flip. She paused the song with a remote. She went to the centre of the box And pressed the remote making another song play. She threw the remote which landed right outside the box. She leaped into the air and did a split. She did some moves till she got to a corner of the gym. She started running then did a flip followed by another flip and then she landed perfectly. She smiled through the whole thing. She looked graceful and happy. We watched her do 5 songs. Everyone was watching. Harry and Niall looked mesmerised. Finally Sara got up and turned off the video. "I think we should watch the movie." she said.

"Come on this is really cool. Why would you wanna turn it off?" Louis said.

"I just don't like watching myself. So can you guys respect that." she said. Rory started playing the Hangover. Sara went and sat back next to me she cuddled up to Tyler who put his arm around her.

The night went and we ended up watching the Hangover 2. It was only 7.

"We should get ready." Will said stretching.

"For what?" Zayn asked.

"We got invited to a party by this guy our parents are friends with who lives here." Will explained

"You guys should come!" Sara said

"Why not?" I shrugged to the guys,

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Sara you ready for the biggest surprise ever?" Tyler got up jumping

"Im scared to know what it is..." she said a little skeptical. "Their surprises are not fun sometimes." she shot Will a dirty look.

"That was the greatest prank ever." Will said shaking his head, holding back a smile.

"I'm gonna get you back. Just you wait." she said pointing at Will.

"Sure you are." Will nodded. A blond girl with brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a navy blue dress that came up to her knees, the dress looked open from the back but I couldn't really tell. She has a big smirk on her face. She had her index finger to her lip gesturing to be quiet.

"Whatever, basically their surprises are always annoying." she said

"I'm annoying?" she said behind Sara which caused Sara to jump off her place scream. She turned around.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. She pulled away still holding on to the girls shoulders. "You're here early! And you're blonde!" she screamed "Oh my god! Guess what the good news is?" she screamed

"You got in!" the blonde said

"How'd you know?" Sara said breaking away from her grasp

"Rory told me, but wanna hear the better news?" she said taking a seat next to Sara.

"What?" Sara said excited.

"I got in too!" she said

"So you get to stay here with us?" Rory said

"Never in a million years." she pointed at him "I got a suite for myself and Sara if you'd want to join me."

"Or, you can take Rory, and me and Sara could be roommates!" Will said pushing Rory towards the blonde and putting his arm around Sara.

"Let not get carried away. Anyways guys! This is Crystal." Sara said gesturing towards the blonde.

"So you move to London for like two days and you're best friends with One Direction and having pizza parties with them. I see how it is Sara James." Crystal said.

"We're actually more than best friends. We met having a quicky." Louis said "Right Sara?" winking at her.

"She's not lucky if all she got was you." Crystal said toward Louis. Louis put his hand on his heart.

"Who are you?" Louis asking sarcastically. Crystal smirked.

"Anyways I'm gonna go shower before we fight over the shower, Ty, text the guys the address for the party." Chris said

"Party! I need a date!" Crystal shouted. She narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"I'm not dancing with you all night, no." Rory said picking up a drink.

"Fine. You." she looked and pointed at me. "Wanna be my date to this stupid party?"

"Me?" I asked

"You." she nodded

"He's actually taking me." Louis butted in.

"I'd love to take you." I said, just to piss off Louis, who gave me a shocked look

She smiled. "Yay! I'll meet you there then." she said then turned to Sara, "We need to get ready."

"Im not even sure I want to go." Sara said

"You're going." Crystal and Tyler said in unison

"Come on its a party if One Direction is going to be there." Zayn said, she start laughing

"Okay fine, fine whatever." she said.

**Crystal**:

"They're cuter in person." I said walking into Sara's room and closing the door.

"Yeah, whatever." She said laying on her bed.

"Louis is kind of cute." I confessed.

"Isn't Liam your date or whatever." she said

"Yeah he is, but Louis was flirting with me so I didn't want to lead him on." I said

"I'm confused. But you know what always amazes me? How guys will fall head over heels for you in seconds." she said

"You're kidding right?" I said, Sara was always a guy magnet. I mean look at her, Tyler has been drooling over her since the day they met. Pretty sure I saw Harry drooling like an idiot over her too. She was stunning and didn't even notice.

"No, you're gorgeous you idiot." I said

"Whatever, I don't wanna go outside, I wanna stay in bed. I look like shit" She said as she put a pillow over her head.. She looked nervous, I guessed one of them liked one of her or she liked one of them. And the guys didn't know. Last time with Brandon, she was was too scared to leave the house without one of the guys. She wasn't good at saying her feelings, even though Brandon basically said he liked only question is who? Maybe Niall? They looked pretty comfy around each other. Harry? He was drooling over her, and come on I caught her starring at him a couple times too. I know it wasn't Louis or Liam or else she would've said something. Zayn? I mean she was laughing at something he said? But he's not her type. I guess Harry or Niall.

"You're going, and you're going to look hot as long as I'm concerned." I said.

I went through her suitcase, her mom was an extraordinary dresser, so of course all the cutest things are in her suitcase. I pulled out a simple white lace dress. It was long sleeve but the sleeves were see through. I did her make up and hair, which she was pissed about. She didn't argue though.

**Harry**:

We were in the apartment getting ready, I was in my room putting on my shirt, while Lou was taking a shower and Liam and Zayn were doing their hair, and then Niall just walked in. "Hey do you have any cologne?" he asked. I threw a him a bottle of some cologne I got as a gift. "Hey, I just have a question." he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're sort of chummy with Sara, right?" He asked.

I swallowed, did Niall know me and her sort of hooked up. "Yeah I guess." I said, play it cool.

He has puppy eyes, "Do you think she might have a thing for me?" he said.

I didn't know how to feel, I felt weird, annoyed, angry, bad and so much more. Niall was looking at my like a nervous wreak, which made me ultimately feel bad, at that moment I realized I shouldn't tell me him about me and Sara. But not telling him would mean I probably shouldn't tell the guys either. I started thinking, Sara probably told her friends, and if anyone catches us hanging out we'd probably get put on the internet and the guys would find out. Shit. "I don't know, why?" I said.

"I sort of fancy her I guess." he said. I didn't know what to do.

"She never mentioned you to me, but it's been not even a week." I said.

We drived up to a nice building, I saw Rory, Chris, and Will. I didn't see Sara, Crystal, or Tyler. Rory waved at us and the guys started walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" Chris said

"Hey!" Liam said, "Where is everyone else?"

"They went somewhere." Will said.

"They've been gone for a while, we should call them." Rory said, as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, he put it on speaker. All the sudden a rap song came on.

"Hello?" a muffed voice said, there were people singing along in the back. "Turn down the music assholes!" it was Crystal.

"Hey Crys, where are you guys?" Rory said.

"We're like down the street. Calm down Rory, just a lot of traffic." she song changed to Lights by Ellie Goulding so we heard her a bit better.

"Go in without us! We'll be right there!" Sara said.

15 minutes later we were inside sitting alone, while Rory and the guys were saying hi to some people. Some of them being ridiculously hot girls. Some song by Nicki Minaj came on. A bit into the song, Niall said, "Look they're here." he was smiling. I felt like I got punched in the stomach. Sara was walking with Tyler right behind her, with his arms wrapped around her. Crystal came after then another girl walked behind them, she has brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pretty tight dress with flowers on it. The guys obviously saw them walk in because they were walking towards the table and waved towards them.

"Hey date." Crystal came up to Liam.

"Hey!" Liam said. Crystal was wearing a pretty revealing dress, it looked nice though. She caught Lou's attention.

"Guys this is Jane." Crystal said, gesturing towards Jane, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, you didn't say they were One Direction." Jane said as Chris and Will came up beside her.

"Is there what you guys went to get?" Will said.

"Surprise." Jane turned to him.

"Jane." Will said.

"Will." she said mimicking him. "Miss me?"

"No." he said bluntly.

"Thats not nice." Liam said.

"Thanks you." Jane smiled.

"Whatever, why are you here anyways?" Will said.

I looked over at Sara who was on her phone typing. She stopped typing and looked at me. All the sudden my phone vibrated.

_Wanna escape? while everyone is preoccupied. _

I smiled, and typed.

_Where are we going?_

She got up and started walking, I waited a couple seconds so no one would notice, then got up. Crystal took my seat which was between Lou and Liam. They were talking among themselves while Jane and Will were still fighting.

I walked towards a hall near the bathrooms.

"Boo!" Sara said from behind. I laughed she was so cute. She was wearing a white lacey type dress. She was smiling. "Come on!" she said and took my hand and started walking fast.

Next thing I knew we were in a balcony above the party room. There were speakers so the music was still there but they had put on a couple of slow songs, it sort of set the mood. The balcony had a fountain and flowers.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked her.

"I can't slow dance." she said.

"Come on no one's watching us, I'll teach you." I said and put my hand out. The song playing was Hiding Tonight by Alex Turner. She smiled. She loved him. She took my hand.

"Like this." I demonstrated, and she followed. She put her head on my chest, I rested my chin on her head. I realized she was wearing heels because she was taller. I started to remember Niall's face when he saw her walk in.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know, what is it?" she looked up.

"I don't know either." I said. She smiled and got on her tip toes and kissed me.

"What do you want to say this is?" she said as she pulled away. I took a deep breath. What did I want us to be? I want to say she's mine, but I think that might scare her off.

"I wanna call you mine." I said. Shit.

She smiled, she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. "I'm yours." she pulled away and said.

"I have a question." I had to ask.

"Yeah?" She said smiled.

"Do your friends know about us?" I asked.

Her face changed. "I mean Will knows a bit, and Rory knows something is going on. Tyler and Chris just make fun of me and you hanging out. But actually no." she said.

"Do you think, we can just not tell anyone for a while?" I knew that I may be jeopardizing what she just said but I couldn't tell Niall that me and Sara were dating, he'd be heartbroken. He's one of my best friends and I can't do that to him. I know I can't tell Sara that Niall likes her either.

"I mean if you want to, sure but can I ask why?" she said.

"I just don't want paps or anything annoying us. Management on my ass, you know?" I lied. It wasn't really a lie, I saw twitter blow up when someone posted a picture of me and her, I don't want her to through that but that wasn't the main reason.

"I understand. Its fine." she said. She smiled her smile just felt so warm, her eyes were bright and happy. Don't fuck this up I told myself.

"You know, you're really beautiful." I said. She smiled. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. I went down and kissed her.

"I really really like you." I said

"You're pretty cool yourself." she said.

We started laughing. I kissed her again, except this time we didn't pull back for a while even when the fountains when on. She just held me tight when they did. We were still swaying And I loved every moment of it.

* * *

_Its been a long time! But my computer broke and I had to save up and buy a new one then rewrite ALL of this since it got lost. Its pretty weak because I wanted to finish it, and school is so busy. Anyways, Im sorry! But anyways also I finished Chapter 6 as well just so I can work on chapter 7 and be assured that if I don't finish soon I can post chapter 6 anyways. BUT I will not post it until I get some more reviews! I have most of the story planned out by the way!_

_Love you guys! _

_Stay great!_

_xo_

_Vron!_


End file.
